Man on the Moon 2/Transcript
A Brief Recap Hank: Previously on Talking Tom and Friends... begins Ben: (angry) Hold on! 5 people on a 3-person best friends trip? ( Ben types on laptop and Ben's Mom) You're being funny. Who is this? Moon: The Moon. Hank: Is that really the Moon? Angela: The Moon is trouble. Ben: (angry) Nobody talk about my girlfriend that way. Moon, come on, we're out of here. Ben's Mom: (offscreen) Where are you going, Ben? Ben: (scratch Ben calls) To the Moon, Mom. To the Moon. closes the door to go to the Moon What Ben Did Tom: (to the viewers) I am so not worried about not having Ben here to run Tom and Ben Enterprises. I don't need him! I mean, in a way I'm glad he's gone. Now there's no one to say, "No, that's stupid! No, that's impossible! No, we can't make an update that makes your phone taste like chocolate." From now on, there's only "yes"! Ben: Yes, yes, YES! laughing and the Moon chuckling Ben: (bounce) I can't believe you live out here. (holding ball) This is way better than Earth. ( Moon chuckles) Watch this. Kaboom! shoots the ball in the hoop. Moon: Wow, Ben, I didn't know you could dunk. I'm impressed. Ben: Oh, it's no big deal. Want me to do it again? [ Ben gasps shooting star] Ben: Whoa, what's that? Moon: Oh, that's Dale. He's a comet, and a show off. Ben: ( laughs) Yeah. Moon, I've never been happier. Moon: Me neither, my angel, me neither. Talking Tom-Tom Tom: (marks calendar) I promised my fans an update to the My Talking Tom app and that's what I'm gonna give them. Angela: Today? Tom: That's right! Angela: Have you even started working on the update yet? Tom: Nope. But that's not a problem. Hank: But Ben's not here! Tom: 'Exactly! Now there's no one to slow us down. Now all we have to do is pick and idea, make it, and release it! Ready? Here's my first idea. '''Hank: '''I love it! '''Tom: '''Not yet, Hank, but I like your enthusiasm! Now here we go... I'm going to give my app something called "The Quackulator". It's like a calculator but it quacks! '''Hank: '''Ok, I love that even more! '''Zoboo: ' Me Too! '''Martin: Me Three! Chris: Me Four! Wallace: Me Five! nods his head Bert: Me Six! Ernie: Me Seven! Edward: Me Eight! James: I like it too! Ginger: 'I don't. '''Tom: '''That's just the beginning, I'm also going to add a feature I'm calling "Talking Tom-Tom". You know, tom-tom, the drum. shrugs. Tom repeats the name while doing drumbeats and points to Angela. laughs) '''Angela: '''Oh yeah, Talking Tom-Tom. What exactly does it do-do? '''Tom: '''Well, it takes whatever you say, and turns it into a drum beat. So, it's your words, if your words were drumbeats. Talking Tom-Tom! [Angela gives a thumbs up. No One Liked It '''Angela: '''Did I love that idea? Nah. I didn't even like that idea. But can I be supportive to a good friend? Uh-huh. Making The Update '''Tom: '''Okay, so we're all agreed. Talking Tom-Tom is brilliant! Now for the easy part... computer stuff. '''Angela: '''Have you ever even done computer stuff before? '''Tom: '''I can figure it out! (starts typing) '''Ginger: '''Do you want me to turn it on? look to the screen, and is surprised that there's nothing there. '''Tom: '''Yes I do. then proceeds to turn on the computer. Fun With The Moon transitions to Ben sliding over a slope in the Moon. '''Moon: '''Benny, that tickles. jumps over the air and falls down. He then makes a snow angel. They are still laughing. '''Ben: '''This must be love. kicks a small boulder and puts it with the other ones. '''Ben: '''I've never felt this way before. I'm so happy! boulders then create a heart-shaped crater. Drumming '''Hank: '''Wait, is that crater shaped like a heart? '''Tom: '(offscreen) Where is Hank? '''Hank: Talking Tom-Tom. (makes drumbeats) Ready when you are! Tom: OK, I'll say something, and you drum it back to me. then beats his drums but Tom stops him halfway. Tom: 'Not yet... ''My name is Tom, my partner Ben 'Hank: '(drumming) '''Tom: ''Is on the moon, so who needs him?'' Hank: '''(drumming simultaneously with Tom) '''Tom: ''Talking Tom-Tom-Tom-Tom.'' Hank: '''(stops drumming) It works! '''Tom: '''Alright. Now we just have to get this... into there. Hank, stop drumming. '''Hank: '''Sorry. Ben's Efficient No's '''Tom: '''See guys? We are doing great without Ben. If he were here, there's no way we'd be doing the Talking Tom-Tom. '''Ginger: '''Yeah. He would've killed this idea four hours ago. '''Tom: '''Exactly! That's my point. Ben only knows how to say no. Right? Angela, remember that time he shut down on your great idea? '''Angela: '''Oh. I remember it like it was yesterday. starts '''Angela: ''When the children eat, the future is gold.'' (coughs) Can't sing. Need drink. Ben: '''Angela, no! Those are nails! looks into her drink and is surprised to see nails. Ben sighs in relief. End of flashback. '''Angela: '''Wow... By saying no, he kind of saved my career. '''Tom: '''Okay, so that wasn't a great example but you can't deny that Ben is just a big no. '''Ginger: Yeah, I'll never forget the one time he told me no. starts is riding his bike and Ben is cheering him on falls of his bike runs to him Ginger: It's hard. Riding a bike is stupid. Ben: No way. No, Ginger. No, no, no, no, no. You can't give up, get back on that bike. lifts bike up Ginger: '''But Ben... '''Ben: No, I believe in you. I know you can do this. gives his hand out to Ginger takes it rides his bike cheers him on saying Yes Ginger: I'm doing it, Ben! I'm doing it! I'm the happiest boy in the world! of flashback Ginger: You weren't supposed to see that, that's the wrong flashback but you get it right? Ben said no! and Hank smile at Ginger Ginger: What? Quit smiling at me! Tom: I know what you mean, Ginger. Ben's negative attitude really upset you. Hank: I have a story where Ben said no. Tom: Enough about Ben. We need to focus on getting the My Talking Tom-Tom update ready. No more stories about Ben, okay? goes to the desk Angela: I kinda miss Ben. nods in agreement Tom: No you don't! None of us do. James: I had an accident before. begins James: Help! Ahh! Chris and Martin: To the James rescue! Ben Cares for Tom slides on his chair to the computer tries to make a new folder but can't because a folder already has the same name Tom: What? clicks on it Tom: Talking Tom-Tom test? What is this? clicks on video Ben: Talking Tom-Tom, test run video number eight. presses button on his phone and starts recording Ben: Hello, my name is Ben and I wish I was as creative as Tom. stops recording plays cow noise Ben: '''Darn. Still stuck in cow mode. (to viewers) OK. This update might be a crazy idea, but it's important to Tom, so it's important to me. I don't know if Tom will ever see this video, but if he ever did, I'd say, "I'm trying, buddy. Give up on my friend? No way!" ends. Tom cries upon seeing the video. He then feels embarrassed. '''Tom: '''Well, that was stupid! Right? cries onto the keyboard which breaks it. He carries the keyboard and goes outside. '''Tom: '''I got something in my eye! It's hot in here, and I'm going outside! '''Hank: '''It is indeed toasty in here. Moon is a Cheater cuts in the Moon where Ben is on his computer typing something. '''Moon: '''Hi, Ben. What are you doing? '''Ben: '''Oh, just making an app that lists all the fun adventures we can go on together. '''Moon: '''Oh! Like flying through an asteroid belt?! '''Ben: Well, that might be a little deadly for me, but, yeah, that kind of thing. Moon: I know what we can do right now... Let's sit back and relax and watch the sunset... Ben: (puts aside table) Yeah, sunset. That's a great idea. Moon: This moment is perfect. Ben: '''You're right. It is perfect. Moon, I know this might seem quite sudden, but... '''Moon: What are you trying to say, Benny? Ben: 'Moon, would you be my... '???: Hey, what's going on here? Moon: '''Jeff? '''Ben: Who's he?! ???: '''I popped down to Earth for some groceries and I come back to this? '''Ben: '''Moon? '''Moon: '''Oh my goodness... Ben, You're Back! cuts to Tom outside with Angela and Hank slowly approaching him. '''Tom: I thought I could run this company by myself, but why would I want to? I can't even turn on a clackin' computer without my best friend. I give up! This business is ruined. You can't have Tom and Ben Enterprises without Ben. I guess he had to go all the way to the Moon for us to finally appreciate him. We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye... Ben: '''Goodbye to whom? '''Tom: Ben! Angela: Ben? Hank: Yeah, Ben! gang then share a group hug. Ben: Oh... hugging... this is... happening. Okay... finish up now. Tom: '''What made you come back? '''Ben: I, uh, just knew you needed me so... yeah... that's the answer. Tom: But you and the Moon were so into each other. Ben: Hey! Enough Moon talk, right? I say we find a way to give our fans the "My Talking Tom" update you promised them. Tom: Yes! That is what I'm talking about! Ben: Do you have any ideas? 'Tom: '''Tons! And you're going to love them all. How about My Talking Tom Krill Tracker? '''Ben: '(short pause) No! 'Tom: '''Pajama Namer? '''Ben: '''No! '''Tom: '''Oh, you'll love this one! My Talking Tom Stripe Counter! It counts stripes! Riiiight? '''Ben: '''No. '''Tom: '''No?! But I even said, "riiiight?!" OK. How about the My Talking Tom-Tom? It takes whatever you say, and turns it into a drum beat. '''Ben: '''That could work. I actually almost have it figured out. '''Tom: '''You do? '''Ben: '''Yeah, you just have to take the syncopation of the drum beat and then you take... (incoherent speaking) then cuts to the Moon with the heart-shaped boulders explode and float into space. ''ends Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts